User talk:DarkRank1
Hi DarkRank1 -- we are excited to have Prince of Tennis Wikia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're making a nice start on this wiki with some good images and articles. I went ahead and added some basic categories to your pages -- categories are important to help keep the articles organized and easy to browse for visitors. If you have any questions, or I can help you set anything up (infoboxes, skin, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Prince of Tennis Wikia" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 05:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ha can u make me an admin of this wiki? I am an admin in pokemoncrater.wikia.com and have edited lots of pages in many wikia, such as dragonball.wikia & pokemon wikia and many more. I have even created new pages & edited many in Wikipedia. I wanted to improve the main page, the sidebars & also customize Monaco. Please reply. Deshkap 2006 10:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Ya and about the page titles of Characters, I agree with the "FirstName LastName" thing. But in wikipedia characters name are written as "Chotaro Ohtori (鳳 長太郎, Ōtori Chōtarō)" and there page names would be Chotaro Ohtori and not Chōtarō Ōtori. So i think the title should be without the 'ō' as followed by wikipedia. Give your view Deshkap 2006 17:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Let it be in the way you want the names as all the episodes of the anime were never shown in English, moreover most of the pages are titled that way. If this wikia grows bigger with more editors and viewers, we can discuss it then. Deshkap 2006 12:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Troll Problem Hey. Since you're the founder and probably have more power over the wikia than anyone else, you should try make the wiki block all wiki contributors since most of them make new pages with one or two words on them. Allow the ones that are signed in to be able to make edits. Also, all pages with a template (characters, some episodes, and techniques) are up for deletion because of either a template error or some really clever troll putting a hidden delete code on their pages. Since all admins (except Airgrimes) are hardly on here anymore, I think the ones who makes many contributions a day/week should be made admins. So they can manage the wiki when the other admins aren't around. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm Good move Chinkycandie. I don't think i've ever seen the Founder himself on here. I think I'll say thanks for making this DarkRank1. Airgrimes (talk) 08:16, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I found the "Protect" extension. It's in the Main Page's edit arrow. I found it while making my own wikia. The "Protect" doesn't cover all pages, but only the one that you locked. You can lock additional pages by checking the box that says protect pages also included in this page. I'm not sure if it's only you who can do this, or if Airgames can do it too. ShikiKira (talk) 20:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Update Just popping by to let you know there's been some changes around the wiki. There's a new Talk of the Town article, I've created a link to the past ones we've had (I only know of two), the home page has additional features, like more than one 'Did you know?", and there's a "Random Manga Volune Cover" section. Another user (Shikikira) has also been changing the character infoboxes to a more informative look. Check them out! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 04:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey. Just letting you know, every new page created or edited should have their protection status changed to only registered users. High traffic pages should be admin only. Too many random wiki contributors vandalising the wiki or creating one word pages. Had one person delete an entire background section for a high schooler character page :( Chinkycandie (talk) 09:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Low traffic pages aren't locked. Only high traffic pages are. High traffic pages are much more at risk of vandalism. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:48, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I know how to lock them. I lock them so only registered users can edit. I've locked most of the templates to admin only. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Look at Airgrimes talk page, right at the bottom. All your answers lie there :P Chinkycandie (talk) 11:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Dot dot dot...well, hope this person learns from his/her mistake at least. DarkRank1 (talk) 10:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I doubt it. Tried talking to them but only gets ignored instead. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:07, November 15, 2014 (UTC)